bansheefandomcom-20200214-history
The Rave
"The Rave" is the second episode of the first season of Banshee and, therefore, the second episode of the series overall. It aired on January 18, 2013. The episode was written by Executive Producers Jonathan Tropper and David Schickler and directed by SJ Clarkson. Plot Proctor's desperate underling Hanson decides to hold a rave in an Amish barn, selling homemade E pills stolen from Proctor to Banshee youth including Deva, Carrie's rebellious daughter. Catching wind of the plan, Lucas and his team orchestrate a raid, but the effects of a tainted batch of pills send many revelers into convulsions, with one notable fatality. Synopsis Lucas' dreams are haunted by his memory of Ana. He recalls their secret love affair and the last night they spent together--when they were caught stealing $10 million worth of diamonds from Mr. Rabbit. Lucas led the cops away so she could escape, landing himself in prison for 15 years. In the morning, Lucas crashes an open house that "Carrie" is hosting as a realtor. He pulls her into a room, kisses her and tells her he loves her. She fights him off, kisses him back, punches him in the face, and tells him if he really loves her, "You'll leave here and never come back." Hanson, a drug dealer who works for Kai, prepares to throw a rave in an Amish farmhouse. Deva's friend Reed, the son of a state senator, drives her and a friend to Hanson's where he sells them drugs and invites them to the party. Lucas returns to the sheriff's office to find an angry Brock waiting for him. Proctor arrives and warns Lucas that the Moody boys will be after him for killing their brother Cole. Kai offers to take care of the problem, but Lucas shuts him down. Lucas calls Job, who notifies the new sheriff that his cover is safe for now. Kai pays a visit to Sugar, who warns him that Lucas is serious business. That night, the mourning Moody clan holds a wake for their brother at The Forge. Kat, Cole's widow, spots Hood eating their food and confronts him. Two of Cole's brothers come after Lucas with their guns, but Sugar is able to defuse the situation. An Amish elder finds out about the rave and informs the local police. Lucas recognizes the elder's daughter, Rebecca Bowman, as the young woman he had sex with the night before, only now dressed in Amish garb. The Banshee Sheriff's Department prepares to move in on the rave, which Hanson sets up to sell drugs to the local teens. The batch has been tainted, though, and several of the partiers start seizing, including Reed, while dancing with Deva. Lucas punches his way inside the farmhouse and looks for the man in charge. Hanson spots him and takes off, firing a gun in the air as he goes, with Lucas in hot pursuit. Lucas takes out one of Hanson's men, and Deputy Yawners helps him out with another, but Hanson escapes back to Proctor's home. Upset with the mess the dealer has made in his own backyard, Proctor cuts off his finger with a steak knife. He feeds it to his Rottweiler, and offers Hanson a 60 second head start ... but the dog chases him down and rips him apart. Paramedics are unable to revive Reed, and Lucas brings a distraught Deva home after talking to her about making sense of death. Deva runs into her father's arms while Carrie looks at Lucas from above. In the post-credits scene, Kai Proctor and Clay Burton drag a bodybag into a shed and proceed to cut it into pieces. Cast Starring *''Antony Starr'' as Sheriff Lucas Hood *''Ivana Milicevic'' as Carrie Hopewell *''Ulrich Thomsen'' as Kai Procter *''Frankie Faison'' as Sugar Bates *''Hoon Lee'' as Job *''Rus Blackwell'' as Gordon Hopewell *''Matt Servitto'' as Deputy Brock Lotus *''Demetrius Grosse'' as Deputy Emmett Yawners *''Trieste Kelly Dunn'' as Deputy Siobhan Kelly *''Ryann Shane'' as Deva Hopewell *''Daniel Ross Owens'' as Mayor Dan Kendall (credit only) *''Lili Simmons'' as Rebecca Bowman * and Ben Cross as Mr. Rabbit Guest starring *''Matthew Rauch'' as Clay Burton *''Kristopher Kling'' as Arno Webber *''Kay Story'' as Kat Moody *''Toby Leonard Moore'' as Hanson Co-starring *''Marcus Hester'' as Marcus Moody *''Jesse James Locorriere'' as Dex Moody *''Michael Tourek'' as Tom Moody *''Hunter Garner'' as Reed Schumacher *''Steve Coulter'' as Elijah Bowman *''Gunnar Carrigan'' as Solomon Bowman *''Melissa Ponzio'' as Jocelyn Frears *''Chelsea Cardwell'' as Beaty *''Gabriel Suttle'' as Max Hopewell *''Deja Dee'' as Alma *''Marc Scarboro'' as a Bespectacled Man *''Nelson Bonilla'' as a Mean Thug *''Troy Rudeseal'' as a EMT *''Tara Polhemus'' as the Teen Jersey Girl *''Phil Culotta'' as the Attacker Cast Notes *12 of 13 cast members for the first season appear in this episode. *Starring cast member Daniel Ross Owens (Dan Kendall) are credited and do not appear. Trivia *Job call a girl for Snooki, a reference to Jersey Shore. Featured music *''"So So Fresh"'' by Nico Vega (Blasting in Reed's car while they drive.) *''"True Loves"'' by Hooray For Earth (In Hanson's house when Deva and her crew arrive.) *''"Endless Summer of the Damned"'' by Bauhaus (In Hanson's house as Deva overhears a conversation.) *''"Turn It Up"'' by Ja!den (During the rave as Deva enters the party.) *''"Psychotic"'' by Alvin Risk (At the rave when Deva and Reed are dancing.) *''"The Terror"'' by Designer Drugs (At the rave as Lucas searches for Hanson.) *''"Destroya"'' by Eelz (During Reed's collapse on the dance floor.) *''"Bully"'' by MartyParty (At the Rave as chaos ensues.) *''"We got to meet death one day''" by Luella and the Sun (End Credits.) Preview Videos Banshee Season 1 Recap 2 (Cinemax)|Recap #2 Banshee Season 1 Episode 2 Clip - Job Researches Lucas' Background|Job Researches Lucas' Background Banshee Season 1 Episode 2 Clip - Mr. Bowman Warns Sheriff About the Rave|Mr. Bowman Warns Sheriff About the Rave Banshee Season 1 Episode 2 Clip - Carrie Fight Workout|Carrie Fight Workout References Category:Episodes